EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS
by horus100
Summary: ¿QUÉ PASARIA SI LELOUCH PERDIERA LA MEMORIA DURANTE LA INVASION DE BRITANNIA CONTRA JAPON? ¿CONSEGUIRIA EL GEASS? ¿SE CONVERTIRIA EN ZERO? ¿CÓMO SE COMPORTARIA PENSANDO QUE SOLO ES UN SIMPLE ESTUDIANTE Y NO UN PRINCIPE? SERA UN LELOUCH MAS HUMANO Y POSIBLE HAREM (NI IDEA SI HABRA LEMONS, SI HAY NECESITARE UN POCO DE AYUDA CON ESO)
1. Chapter 1

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**PROLOGO**

Lelouch resoplaba pesadamente ,mientras cargaba a Nunnally a través del paisaje desolado de Japón por la guerra. Aprovechando que Suzaku dormía ,Lelouch junto con Nunnally se fueron dejándole una nota de que se habían marchado para pedir refugio a unos aliados suyos de las tropas britannas.

Lelouch no lo admitiría pero estaba agradecido de que Nunnally estuviera ciega para no ver las atrocidades que habían cometido el ejercito invasor. Cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños escampados ,resultado de los bombardeos y tiroteos indiscriminados. Al ver esto no podía evitar sentir la repugnancia de saber que era su gente que había hecho esto y la rabia de saber que su padre ,el emperador, los había enviado a Japón como moneda de cambio. Para luego invadirlas e intentar matarlos aprovechando el caos de la invasión.

Los odiaba, odiaba a su padre, odiaba su país ,pero sobretodo odiaba ser un príncipe y ser del mismo país que esos monstruos. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo todo…

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos y miro por todos lados para ver de donde provenía y alzo la cabeza.

Una patrulla de cazas de Britannnia pasaba por encima de sus cabezas ,lo que no esperaban es que otro grupo de cazas los atacara por sorpresa.

Parece que la Fuerza Aérea de Japón no había sido completamente aniquilada.

Lelouch y su hermana se habían vuelto espectadores de una batalla aérea sin cuartel.

-Hermano, ¿qué esta pasando?-pregunto Nunnally asustada

-Es una batalla aérea no te preocupes no nos pasara nada- dijo para tranquilizarla. Aunque no era del todo cierto , los japoneses con su ataque sorpresa habían dañado severamente a los britannians ,logrando derribar la mayor parte de sus cazas. Lo malo es que los restos empezaron a caer peligrosamente cerca de donde estaban.

"¡Mierda!" pensó Lelouch, rápidamente con su hermana a cuestas ,corrió a refugiarse de los escombros que caían . Tenia la esperanza de encontrarse con los Ashford ya que habían cerca del lugar donde habían acordado. Después de que un pedazo de un ala cayera a solo unos pocos metros de donde estaban ,vio que no podrían refugiarse a tiempo.

Nunnallly era lo único que le quedaba, no podía perderla , dejándola en el suelo . La cubrió con su cuerpo con la esperanza de protegerla, luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se sumergió en la oscuridad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MANSION ASHFORD **

Reuben no dejaba de pasearse para intentar tranquilizarse, cuando habían llegado al sitio acordado se habían encontrado a Lelouch inconsciente con la cabeza sangrando y debajo de el a su hermana llorando intentando despertarlo. Rápidamente los llevaron a la mansión y llamo un medico para que se encargara del chico. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y su nieta Milly estaba intentando animar a Nunnally con Sayoko vigilándolas.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giro al ver que era el doctor

-¿Qué tan grave es?

-Un pedazo de metralla le golpeo en la cabeza, afortunadamente el corte ha sido limpio ,pero lo que me preocupa son las secuelas del golpe. Sabremos el alcance del daño cuando despierte.

Después de unos días, Lelouch no mostraba signos de despertar y Nunnally se había negado a dejarlo solo y había permanecido a su lado, velando por el. Se había quedado dormida agarrando su mano, cuando sintió que su hermano comenzaba a revolverse. Presa de la emoción. Grito para avisar a Milly ,que llego corriendo justo a tiempo para ver como despertaba.

-¡Hermano me alegro tanto de que estés bien!-exclamo Nunnally abrazándolo como podía

Lelouch parpadeo confundido y pregunto algo que dejo helados a los de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?

Nunnally se quedo en shock ,no sabia que decir. Hasta que Milly salió de su aturdimiento.

-¿Lelouch? Vamos, déjate de bromas…

-¿Lelouch quien es ese? ¿Es mi nombre?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto ella con voz temblorosa

-Nada

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Era uno de los resultados posibles ,me temo que sufre un caso de amnesia

-¿Podrá recuperarse?- pregunto Reuben

-Podria durar días ,semanas , tal vez nunca lo recupere. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

"Si fuera solo un niño, no seria tan grave. Pero el y su hermana son príncipes de Britannia, lo mejor seria no decirle nada de su pasado. Con un poco de suerte ,podrán tener una infancia normal" pensó Reuben

Asi Lelouch Vi Britannia decimoprimer Príncipe de Britannia. También , decimoséptimo heredero del trono. Murió para convertirse en Lelouch Lamperouge, sus padres murieron durante la invasión y su hermana había quedado ciega y paralizada. Los Ashford los habían acogido, ya que tenían una larga amistad su madre. Solo queda esperar para ver el futuro que les depara…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CON ESTO YA ESTAN TERMINADOS LOS INICIOS DE LOS PROYECTOS QUE HE HECHO. EL QUE TENGA MAYOR NUMERO DE REVIEWS **

**SERA EL QUE DECIDA PROSEGUIR **

**TAMBIEN PUEDEN MANDARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL Y VER MIS PROPUESTAS EN MI PERFIL**

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN MUCHOS REGALOS. Y QUE LAS NOTAS NO LES HAYAN AMARGADO LAS VACACIONES**

**HORUS100**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CABALLERO SIN RECUERDOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

_El 10 de Agosto de 2010 ATB, el Sacro Imperio de Britannia lanzo una invasión a gran escala sobre la nación soberana de Japón. La guerra fue violenta pero breve, que culmino con la rendición incondicional de Japón. El país se convirtió en un dominio del Imperio, llamado "Área 11", fue despojada de su dignidad, derechos y su propia identidad._

**Año 2017 ATB (1962 DC) Área 11 , Asentamiento de Tokio**

-Y con esto es jaque mate

Su oponente aristócrata ,estaba sin palabras intentando comprender como había perdido. Cuando llevaba ventaja y su oponente solo era un estudiante.

Había oído rumores de un jugador que solo era un adolescente , que tenia una técnica impecable y que había vaciado muchas cuentas de los nobles, casi dejándoles en la miseria. No se lo había creído hasta experimentarlo de primera mano.

Dicho estudiante llevaba el uniforme de la academia Ashford, tenia el pelo de color oscuro y sus ojos violetas brillaban con diversión al ver a su oponente derrotado.

¿Su nombre? Lelouch Lamperouge, un simple plebeyo

-Bueno…-hablo el estudiante con una sonrisa-me temo que ha perdido ¿Va a pagarme el dinero de la apuesta?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde esta Lelouch?-pregunto Shirley

-Rivalz se lo ha llevado por ahí-dijo Nina

-¿Otra partida? Supongo que…-sugirió Milly divertida

-¡Ninguno de los 2 tiene la actitud correcta para formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil!-se quejo Shirley-¡Apuestan dinero en partidas ilegales! Aunque Lulu tiene una mente brillante no sabe aprovecharla…

-Pero no me puedes negar que tiene una actitud sexy

-Presidenta…

"Aunque seguro que no se comportaría así ,si se acordara de algo" pensó Milly

Aunque hayan pasado 7 años, Lelouch no recupero sus recuerdos y a lo mejor no los recuperaría jamás. La mas afectada fue Nunnally que tuvo que reconstruir su relación con el desde cero. Poco a poco empezó a abrirse y confiar en ellos, pronto volvió a ser el adorable sobreprotector hermanito de Nunnally, aunque su personalidad sufrió un cambio.

El Lelouch que había conocido era bastante serio , se avergonzaba cuando le hacían cumplidos y despreciaba la actividad física. El "nuevo" Lelouch era mas abierto , sonreía a menudo y le encantaba correr y divertirse. Conservo su afición al ajedrez ,aunque también desarrollo un gusto por tocar el piano. Muchas veces ella y Nunnally se sentaban mientras escuchaban la melodiosa música que tocaba.

Aunque nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió después. Su abuelo contrato a una sirvienta japonesa ,Sayoko Shinozaki, una kunoichi para proteger a los hermanos. Cuando Lelouch se entero que era le pidió que le enseñara, fue bastante divertido verlo durante una semana suplicándole que le enseñara. Al final su abuelo le aconsejo que aceptara y que lo sometiera a un estricto entrenamiento para disuadir el niño y así la dejara en paz. Para sorpresa de todos ,Lelouch no hizo ni una sola queja y lo acepto como un reto. Ver a la misma persona que no podía aguantar correr ni 10 segundos seguidos y verlo hacer flexiones tan tranquilamente era desconcertante. También comenzó a investigar sobre la cultura japonesa y a aprender su idioma. Creo que su abuelo pensó que había cometido un error al decir que había nacido en Japón y no en Britannia, ya que Lelouch se encomendó la tarea de aprender las costumbres y el idioma de la "tierra de donde había nacido". Intentaron cambiarle de idea enseñándole la cultura del país que provenía, pero comenzó a despreciarla y a odiarla.

A pesar de haber perdido la memoria Lelouch siempre ha sido muy inteligente ,pero no comprendía la idea de "no todos los hombres nacen iguales y que el fuerte debe de pisotear al débil". Comenzó a sentir asco y repugnancia y tras ver las crueldades que había cometido el Imperio solo por hacer verdad ese dogma le traumatizo y incluso se sintió sucio solo por tener sangre britanna.

A Milly le preocupaba que algún día se fuera a unir a uno de esos grupos de resistencia, pero se calmo al ver que Lelouch le importaba mas cuidar de su hermana que luchar una guerra ya perdida hace 7 años.

"Además no es como si de un momento a otro vaya a liderar un ejercito para pelear contra Britannia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Los nobles son los mejores!-dijo Rivalz-¡Tienen tanto orgullo que al final pagan! Además lo has hecho con un nuevo record: ¡8 minutos y 32 segundos!

-Tampoco es que estos nobles sean un gran desafío, lo único bueno es que son tan arrogantes que al final apuestan mas de lo debido y soy yo el que se beneficia-contesto Lelouch con una sonrisa

Cuando estaban yendo a la motocicleta de Rivalz para irse a la academia. En la pantalla gigante al aire libre, apareció el informe sobre un atentado terrorista, que fue seguido por una emisión de emergencia del Virrey del Área 11, el príncipe Clovis la Britannia, Tercer Príncipe de Britannia.

Los ojos de Lelouch se crisparon al ver a ese culo pomposo, no sabia porque pero cada vez que veía su cara le daban ganas de partírsela.

Después de que su "dramático e inspirador discurso " pidió rezar por los ciudadanos de Britannia que habían perdido su vida, pero ni loco hacia eso

-¿No lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Rivalz mientras ponía en marcha la moto

-Paso de lo que diga "ricitos de oro"

Rivalz no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Lelouch tenia una manía de poner apodos a la nobleza imperial. Al emperador le puso de apodo "cara-rulo". Lelouch se sentó en el sidecar y pusieron rumbo a la escuela.

-¿Por cierto ,en la partida, porque has empezado moviendo al rey?

-¿Si el rey no mueve, como espera que los súbditos lo seguirán?

-Que profundo…¿es que aspiras a convertirte en un director de empresa o algo así?

-Claro que no, la verdad es que me gustaría…

El sonido de un claxon le interrumpió. Giro la cabeza para ver un camión acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡¿Whoa!? ¡¿Qué coño!?- grito Rivalz esquivando el camión, mientras el camión se metió en una zona de construcción y se estrello

-Eh… ¿Ha sido culpa nuestra?- dijo Rivalz

-Claro que no ¿uh?- entrecerró los ojos y vio algo brillante encima del techo del camión

Mientras una multitud empezó a congregarse pero no parecía que iban a hacer algo. Solo hacían fotos y chismorreaban entre si. Lelouch empezó a molestarse ¡el no era como ellos!

Lelouch fue al camión con la esperanza de poder ayudar al conductor. Al ver que no podía acceder a la cabina empezó a subir por la escalerilla para llegar a la escotilla abierta.

Cuando subió al techo, empezó a sentir algo y oyó una voz de mujer en su cabeza

"Te encontré"

-¿Que coño…?

Antes de que pudiera procesar que era lo que había pasado ,el camión empezó a dar marcha atrás , lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del camión por la escotilla.

A lo lejos Rivalz se quedo boquiabierto viendo como su amigo se iba dentro del camión. No podía perseguirlos porque la frenada había frito los circuitos

-Espero que no le pase nada…-murmuro Rivalz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lelouch empezó a repasar los anteriores acontecimientos:

- Había caído dentro de un camión que contenía una especie de objeto esférico

-Unos VTOL empezaron a tirotear al camión

-Luego una pelirroja maciza caliente como el infierno salió de la sección del conductor que se subió a un Glasgow (Un knightmare de cuarta generación) que empezó a cargarse a los VTOL. Llegando a la conclusión de que estas personas eran terroristas

-El camión parece que se había metido en el metro ,porque su móvil no tenia cobertura. Aunque pudo encontrar la radio que llevaba la pelirroja, tal vez podía servirle

Y ahora el camión parecía que se había quedado atascado y la puerta lateral el camión se había abierto. Rápidamente saco uno de sus kunais, gracias al entrenamiento de Sayoko era muy versado en el manejo de armas blancas, no quería matar a nadie pero era su vida o la del otro.

Antes de que pudiera penar en una estrategia un soldado de Britannia enmascarado lo ataco con una patada giratoria ,que rápidamente esquivo.

-¡Basta de esta muerte sin sentido!-grito el soldado ,lanzando un puñetazo

-¡Espera que no soy…-dijo Lelouch bloqueando el ataque

-¡Y encima con gas venenoso!

-En primer lugar soy un Britannia ,como puedes ver por mi uniforme. En segundo lugar ,no estoy aquí por elección.

El soldado se tenso al poder ver mejor a Lelouch "No puede ser…"

-¡Aparte de que las personas que crearon el gas fue Britannia! –grito Lelouch

-Lelouch…-dijo el soldado mientras empezaba a quitarse la mascara

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?-pregunto Lelouch extrañado

El soldado finalmente se quito la mascara revelando un rostro de un joven con el pelo castaño claro y ojos verde bosque.

-Soy yo. Suzaku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzaku ,jamás se habría esperado encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia aquí. Pero le sorprendió que su amigo le hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Te conozco?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la capsula de gas comenzó a abrirse y a emitir luz. Rápidamente tiro a Lelouch al suelo poniendo su mascara de gas sobre la boca y la nariz de Lelouch.

Para sorpresa de los dos, cuando se abrió completamente apareció una chica con un pelo largo jade que le llegaba hasta la cintura ,con unos ojos que eran el mismo color que el oro y estaba vestida con una camisa de fuerza de prisioneros de Britannia. La prisionera miro a los 2 con ojos aturdidos ,antes de caer inconsciente.

-Eso no es gas venenoso…-murmuro confundido

-No. Pero es guapísima-confirmo Lelouch, haciendo que Suzaku le mirara extrañado. Mientras el deshacía las ataduras de la camisa de fuerza

-¿A que te referías con que no me conoces?

Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar ,se encendieron de repente una luces haciendo que levantaran la mano por el súbito resplandor de luz.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Lelouch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diez minutos mas tarde**

Pues tenia razón

Habían aparecido los miembros de la Guardia Real de Clovis, que querían matarle por ver el "gas venenoso". Aquel soldado llamado Suzaku lo había intentado defender , ¡solo para recibir un tiro por la espalda del líder!

Afortunadamente había podido escapar con la chica ,cuando el camión de repente exploto. Mientras huían solo pudo ver con horror como el ejercito britanno, estaba masacrando a la gente del ghetto.

Ahora estaba en un almacén rodeado por la Guardia Real

-Parece ,que tu futuro se acaba de esfumar- dijo el líder apuntándolo con su pistola

En el ultimo instante la chica se puso frente a el gritando- ¡El no debe morir!- recibiendo la bala en la frente

-¡La mataste!-exclamo Lelouch agarrando su cuerpo y poniéndola en el suelo

-Hubiera preferido devolverla viva…Esto es lo que diremos a los superiores: "Las tropas de elite encontramos la base terrorista y la destruimos. Sin embargo ,la rehén había sido asesinada antes de que llegáramos" ¿Qué te parece estudiante?

La respuesta de Lelouch fue lanzar 3 kunais matándolo y a dos mas.

-Una historia muy sosa ,en mi opinión…

-¡Maldito…!-gritaron el resto de la guardia apuntando sus armas contra el.

"Asi que este es el final" pensó Lelouch

De repente el tiempo era mas lento y parecía inconexo en su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba acelerando ¿Pero que…?

_No quieres que acabe aquí ¿verdad?_

¿Qué esta pasando?

_Parece que tienes una razón para vivir_

¿Es la chica? Como…

_¿Si tienes el poder seras capaz de sobrevivir? Esto es un contrato. A cambo de mi poder quiero que me ayudes a cumplir uno de mis deseos. Si estas de acuerdo con el contrato, viviras como un humano, pero seras diferente a los demás. Una providencia diferente. Un tiempo diferente. Una vida diferente…_

_El poder del rey le condenara a una vida de soledad ¿estas preparado para esto?_

-¡Acepto el contrato!- grito Lelouch, si quería vivir no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo

Cuando volvió en si, vio que no había pasado ni un segundo y los soldados aun seguían apuntándole. Estos sintieron… algo diferente en el chico

-Decidme ¿Cómo puede vivir un habitante de Britannia que odia Britannia?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y con una mano tapando su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué eres un radical?- pregunto uno, de repente miedo de aquel estudiante

-Podría decirse…-dijo descubriendo su ojo mostrando como se volvía de color rojo y aparecía una forma de ave en el centro de su ojo.

-**Lelouch Lamperouge os lo ordena…¡Morid!**

De repente los hombres entraron en una especie de trance

-Heheheheheh… ¡Felizmente su Alteza!- dijeron y apuntaron sus armas en sus yugulares y abrieron fuego

Lelouch miro impresionado , la carnicería que había provocado. Tendría que ir con cuidado con este poder, toda su vida había odiado a Britannia por sus barbaros actos ¿Tal vez esto era una señal de lo utilizara para liberar Japón?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¿QUÉ TAL ESTE CAPITULO? COMO PUEDEN VER ESTE ES UN LELOUCH DIFERENTE AL ORIGINAL Y COMO PUEDEN VER NO ES ARROGANTE, YA QUE SE CREE QUE SOLO EN UN SIMPLE PLEBEYO**

**TAMBIEN DIGAN QUE CHICA QUIEREN PARA EL HAREN DE LELOUCH.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
